undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mart War
Martin Guerra better know in the ring Mart Code is a CAW wrestler, who is currently signed to WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude), YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling), ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling), YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling) and EWE. Mart Code is also known as Martin War. Is the brother of RRS and Kurt War WCA (2013-present) Debut Mart Code made his WCA debut at Anarchy In The Assault Special accompanied by his friend Mario Sánchez in a singles match against David Mill in a winning effort. At Royal Rumble, Mart Code was an entrant in the Royal Rumble but did not win the match. At WrestleMania 1, he faced David Mill in a Extreme Rules Match in a losing effort. After that, the two shook hands in token of respect. At Crash 2, Mart Code defeated Mr JD in a Extreme Rules match to become the General Manager of Anarchy In The Assault & Velocity. YCW (2013-present) Debut and feud with Croe VL It was reported that Mart Code had signed a contract with YCW (Youtube Championship Wrestling). Mart Code made his YCW debut at WrestleMania 1 by saving Goku from a post-match assault by Croe VL. In his debut match, he teamed up with Phenom defeating Croe VL and Crulex in a Steel Cage match at Hanging Tough. He is scheduled to face Croe VL at Over The Limit. ELW (2014-present) As of 2014 Mart Code has signed a contract with ELW (Extreme Legacy Wrestling). Mart Code debuted on the second episode of SmackDown! attacking DJ Hero and his rival The Icon. Then attacked The Icon along Aero Master, Alex Mins & Shark before leaving the ring when Mario Sanchez and Lula came to save him. He is scheduled to face The Icon in a Last Man Standing match at Reject. At Reject, Mart War would defeat The Icon in a Last Man Standing Match after Amazing Troy interfered and took out The Icon. On the 3rd Episode of Smackdown, Mart War would win the ELW Tag Team Titles during a Gauntlet Match with AJ Reyes. However, they would lose the titles immediatly to Wolf-Pack (Kid Wild & A-X) after he betrayed AJ. YTW (2014-present) Debut & YTW Champion Mart Code would debut with YTW at Over The Limit where he would stare down the YTW Champion RRS after a successful title defense in a Steel Cage Match. At No Way Out, Mart Code would barely defeat RRS in a Steel Cage Match to become the new YTW Champion in only his debut match. At Money In The Bank, Mart Code would face RRS in a rematch, but the match would end with both of them being attacked by Kurt War. At Summerslam, Mart Code would successfully retain the YTW Title against Kurt War & RRS in a Triple Threat Match. At Night of Champions, Mart Code would lose the YTW Title to King Alpha. YFW (2014-present) Debut & First Ever Intercontinental Champion It was reported that Mart Code had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). Mart Code will debut under Mart War at Capital Carnage where he will compete in a Ladder Match against David Mill to determine the first ever YFW Intercontinental Champion. At Capital Carnage, Mart War would defeat David Mill in a Ladder Match to become the first ever YFW Intercontinental Champion. Afterwards he would shake David's hand as a sign of respect. Semi-Retirement At Road Crossing, A Smackdown Exclusive CPV, Mart War would lose his Intercontinental Title to newcomer Salvadore. Afterwards, Mart War would announce his semi-retirement and his decision to become the new General Manager of Smackdown. Then, he would shake the hand of the new champion as another token of respect. EWE (2014-present) It was reported that Mart Code had signed a contract with EWE. Mart Code is scheduled to make his debut at Royal Rumble YIW (2015-present) It was reported that Mart Code had signed with YIW under the name Mart War. At Raw after YIW WrestleMania 1 he defeated The Show and went to defeat Double D at No Way Out. YWA (2015-present) Debut & Intercontinental Champion Mart Code is scheduled to debut at YWA's CPV Big Guns in a match against YWA Intercontinental Champion Danny Heyman for the title. At Big Guns, Mart War would defeat Danny Heyman in a very hard fought match to become the new YWA Intercontinental Champion. YXW (2015-present) Debut & United States Champion It was reported that Mart War had signed a contract with the merged YTW-XCW company now known as YXW (YouTube Xtreme Wrestling). It was announced that Mart War would make his debut at YXW Fastlane against Derek in a Singles Match to determine the first ever YXW United States Champion. At Fastlane, Mart War would defeat Derek to become the first ever YXW United States Champion. At WrestleMania 1, Mart War would compete in the first ever MITB Ladder Match but he would lose to PJ Skillz. At Extreme Rules, Mart War would retain his United States Championship against Jack Silva. It would be announced after that Mart War would face Jack Silva in a rematch at Unforgiven for the US Title in a Tables Match. At Unforgiven, Mart War would once again retain his US Title against Jack Silva, this time in a Tables Match. After the match, he would be attacked by Luke Harper. At Versus, Mart War would lose his US Title to Luke Harper in a No DQ Match. At Money In The Bank, Mart War would gain his rematch against Luke Harper and would win back the United States Title. Championships and Acomplishments YTW: *YTW Champion - 1x YFW: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x EWE: *EWE Champion - 1x (Current) *Season 2 Mr MITB Winner YWA: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x (Current) YXW: *United States Champion - 2x (Current) Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Ankle Lock * Inverted DDT Signature Move(s) *Martin's Rapid Kicks to Chest *Fallaway Slam Entrance Song *'Ain't No Stoppin Me (V3) - Jim Johnston (2013-Present)' *'All i do is win - DJ Khaled feat Snoop Dogg, Rick Ross ludacris, and T-pain(2014- present)'